Crossed, Triple-Crossed
Crossed, Triple-Crossed '''is the 19th issue of the Charmed Comics. It's a Paige one-shot. Summary When a criminal threatens Paige's happy family, she looks to her past to deal with the mortal menace. Conjuring up a detective from one of her favorite noir novels, Paige creates a street smart gumshoe to help set up a sting and take down the hood. But when the fictional private Dick decides he likes life outside the pages, the set up takes a dark and dangerous turn in ... Crossed, Triple-Crossed. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Henry Mitchell Returning *Bob Cowan Non-Speaking *Henry Mitchell Jr. Introduced *Richard Quinn *Christopher Mercer *Mr. Mercer Mentioned *Henry Mitchell Jr.'s Biological Mother Magical Notes Spells *Paige cast a spell so a glamoured Henry could mimic her voice. To Summon Dick *Cast by Paige :Buckthorn, nutmeg, and a few bleeding hearts. :Bind some old school skills with internet smarts. :Let him know what I know, see what I've seen. :Everything else, give him power to glean. :To fight modern crime lords and how they think, :Send a street-wise detective that bleeds ink. To Let Richard Quinn Stay *Cast by a glamoured Henry, so the spell had no effect. :Bleeding hearts, buckthorn, nutmeg, and more. :Bind past with present, now with before. :Turn page to flesh with a touch of pink. :I release him now with blood from ink. Potions *Paige used a potion on Dick to return him to the novel. Powers Used *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Quinn to her, and then back to the Manor. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to make Henry look like her and to give Dick color after the fake spell. *'Cryokinesis:' Used by Henry Mitchell Jr. to cover all his toys in ice. Artifacts *'The Double McGuffin: A Richard Quinn Mystery:' One of Paige's favorite crime novels starring Richard Quinn. Notes and Trivia *The Film Noir style of this issue and the title is a nod to the episode Charmed Noir, making this issue the comic's second nod to an episode from the TV series (Morality Bites Back being the first). *Using makeup to color Quinn is very similar to what was done to Billy Appleby in Season 2's ''Chick Flick. * The title of this issue is similar to the book Paige and Kyle Brody got sucked in to, Crossed, Double-Crossed. * The Cover Subtitle is: Their new baby came with some serious daddy issue''s. This is the first cover that has a subtitle. * Bob Cowan makes his first appearance in the comics and his first appearance in the series since season 5's A Witch's Tail, Part 2.'' * In this issue it is revealed that Phoebe Halliwell is three months pregnant with her second daughter. * Phoebe references the times she went black and white which happened in Season 2's'' Chick Flick'' and in Season 4's Lost and Bound. * This is the first time Prue has been absent from an issue since'' Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter, '' and the first time Cole has been absent since'' Cupid's Harrow.'' * This issue reveals that Henry Jr., who is thought to be mortal, has the power of Cryokinesis. This will be explained more in the following issue. * Paige uses a Pear lap-top computer. Gallery Previews CTC1.jpg|Preview 1 CTC2.jpg|Preview 2 CTC3.jpg|Preview 3 CTC4.jpg|Preview 4 CC_Preview_1.png|Preview 2 (pre-lettering) 378px-I19Preview2.png|Preview Scans Comic_Charmed_Ones.jpg Phoebe_Pagie_Piper_comic.jpg Paige_casting_a_spell_in_the_comic.jpg The_sisters_and_Dick.jpg PaigeandDick.jpg Phoebe_and_Paige_in_the_comic.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 3 Category:One-Shot Issues